The present invention generally relates to the field of electronic social networking systems, and more particularly, to ways of obtaining and providing appropriate user-specific pronunciations of names or other words of text within a social networking system.
Social networking systems, such as FACEBOOK, may have large user bases representing many countries, languages, and cultures. Accordingly, different users may have different pronunciations for their own names or for other words or phrases (e.g., the name of their country). Thus, relying on a single global pronunciation fails to provide an optimal, customized user experience across the diverse users of the social networking system.